


Never Met a Girl Like You

by Ignaz Wisdom (ignaz)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-14
Updated: 2008-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignaz/pseuds/Ignaz%20Wisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>She likes the broken ones, the haunted ones.</em> A Cameron ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Met a Girl Like You

Apple juice at their wedding. That had been the joke, at least. They were twenty years old, technically too young to drink champagne at the reception. Too young to raise a toast to love and long lives; old enough to vote, old enough to smoke. Old enough to fuck.

Old enough to die.

He passed six months after their wedding, almost to the day. They hadn't even unpacked all the gifts yet, the dish sets and kitchen appliances collecting dust in their boxes. She'd spent almost every waking moment in the hospital with him toward the end, watching him wither, watching his body turn frail and ashen.

Her professors had been sympathetic. That semester she got the best grades she'd ever had in college.

She signed up for the MCAT three weeks after the funeral. Everyone around her assumed it was because she was filled the fervor of the left behind, the righteousness that comes from watching someone die from a disease with no cure and believing that with only a little more time, with only the right minds at work on the case, he could have been saved.

The truth was that hospitals had started to feel like home to her. The stench of antiseptic and the smell of human sickness were almost comforting. She hadn't felt _happy_ as she'd watched her husband waste away; she wasn't inhuman. But she had felt important. Significant. As if her being there was making a difference in the world. She didn't correct the misapprehensions, though. The truth was uglier than the fiction and either way, the basics were the same. She wanted to become a doctor because she'd married a dying man.

Or maybe it was the other way around, but she didn't want to look hard enough at herself to tell the difference.


End file.
